El ladrón de corpiños
by May-07
Summary: Los corpiños de Maka desaparecen misteriosamente ¿quién será el culpable?


_**¡Holas!**_

_**Aquí yo con otra idea loca xD ¡Mi segundo SoMa! **_

_**Espero que sea de su agrado :)**_

_**¡A leer!**_

* * *

**El ladrón de corpiños**

Maka Albarn miró con desconcierto uno de los cajones de su habitación. Intentaba comprender que era lo que estaba pasando ya que no era la primera vez que uno de sus corpiños desaparecía.

Su culpa no era porque, vamos, todo el mundo sabía de sobra que ella era la mujer más ordenada del planeta, hasta se podría decir que era algo obsesiva con el respeto por el orden. Pero, si no era su culpa ¿de quién lo era? Sus corpiños no podían desaparecer como por arte de magia ¡Era ridículo el solo hecho de pensarlo!

Su mente, como siempre, empezó a trabajar a mil por hora poniendo, por así decirlo, las cartas sobre la mesa. Sin duda el ladrón tenía que estar en la casa, así que se pondría a investigar a las personitas que vivían con ella. Y, no sabía si para su suerte o desgracia, ella compartía la casa con tres hombres: Black Star, Death The Kid y Soul Eater Evans.

¿Black Star sería capaz de robarle sus corpiños? Algo en su interior le decía que si. El idiota siempre se las ingeniaba para meterse en problemas por entrar a su habitación a tocar sus cosas. Y, el muy malvado, siempre la judeaba cada vez que podía con todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Maka ya estaba viendo en su mente como el chico se ponía sus corpiños y la imitaba.

¿Death The Kid sería capaz de hacerlo? Lo dudaba, el chico era muy ordenado, peor que ella, y no se metía jamás en donde no debía. Aunque, cabía la posibilidad, que amara sus corpiños por ser "simétricos" y los quería adorar o, en caso contrario, los odiara por no ser perfectos, por ser "asimétricos", e intentara repararlos o, en su defecto, destruirlos y borrarlos de la faz de la tierra. Ya se lo imaginaba histérico diciéndole a sus corpiños que eran abominables.

Y por último, Soul Eater Evans ¿él metería sus narices en su habitación para robarle sus bonitos corpiños? Quizás sí, quizás no. Había más posibilidades de que una rata se haya llevado sus corpiños a que Soul entrara a "la habitación del horror" a "arriesgar su vida" e "infectarse con piojos makaneros". Pero también tenía que tener en cuenta que él había jurado vengarse por el pequeño accidente de la otra vez, aunque, técnicamente, no había sido culpa de ella ¿no? ¿Quién mandaba al estúpido a dejar la puerta del baño semi abierta sabiendo que los cuatro usaban el mismo baño? Era obvio que ella, y cualquiera, hubiese pensado que no había nadie usándolo.

En fin, había llegado a la conclusión de que cualquiera de los tres podía ser el culpable o hasta, quizás, los tres conspiraron para entrar a su cuarto y robarle sus corpiños. ¡Maldición! ¡Se le quemarían las neuronas pensando en quién era el culpable! Pero eso se acabaría pronto, el ladrón o los ladrones saldrían a la luz esta misma noche a la hora de la cena, ella se encargaría de eso.

–x–

Maka observaba detenidamente a sus compañeros mientras estos comían y hablaban con tranquilidad. Aún no había encontrado el momento de sacar el tema de sus corpiños desaparecidos. En su cerebro sus neuronas se estaban devorando así mismas intentando encontrar el momento exacto para hablar. Todavía no lograba comprender porque solo no lo decía y ya ¡no podía ser tan difícil! Pero la verdad era que cada vez que intentaba decir algo terminaba yéndose a la Quiaca, sacando un tema absurdo y sin sentido, logrando que los tres chicos se rieran de ella.

–Maka, estás mal hoy– dijo Black Star riendo cuando ella volvió a decir una tontería.

–¿Qué te fumaste?– se burló Soul.

–Es impropio de ti decir esas cosas ilógicas– la examinó con la mirada Kid.

–No pasa nada– rió nerviosamente haciendo gestos exagerados con las manos.

–Eso explica el por qué de los conejos con alas.

_Eso explica el por qué de los conejos con alas… Conejos con alas… Conejos con alas… _

–¿Qué acabas de decir, Black Star?– preguntó Maka, dedicándole a su amigo una mirada asesina.

–N...na.. nada… – tartamudeó y empezó a sudar frio. La mirada de Maka parecía querer tirarlo por un acantilado.

–¡Maldito pervertido y la recalcada tuerca!– gritó a todo pulmón– ¿Cómo te atreviste a robarme mis corpiños? ¡Exijo que me los devuelvas!– lo señalo, amenazadoramente.

–¿Devolvértelos?– preguntó desconcertado– Pero Maka yo no…

–Me parece que estas culpando a alguien inocente, Maka.

Una risita burlona llegó a sus oídos y, como la niña del exorcista, torció su cabeza para mirar a su compañero peliblanco.

–¿De qué estas…?– y las palabras murieron en su garganta al ver frente a sus ojos uno de sus corpiños.

Soul sonreía abiertamente mientras jugaba en sus manos con una de las extraviadas prendas y, como frutilla de la torta, se llevo la prenda a la cara y la olfateó antes de llevársela a la boca.

Presintiendo la tormenta y el huracán que se venían, Death The Kid y Black Star se retiraron en silencio lo más rápido que pudieron y se encerraron en sus habitaciones para no salir dentro de unas cuantas horas.

–Con que fuiste vos, hijo de tu mamá– dijo en voz baja con las mejillas rojas de furia y de vergüenza.

–Te tardaste– sonrió divertido.

Antes de poder decir otra palabra, Maka se abalanzó sobre él como una fiera, dispuesta a recuperar una de sus prendas perdida. Soul y ella cayeron y rodaron por el suelo, uno dispuesto a no darle lo que quería, y el otro listo para asesinar a su enemigo.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste?– le preguntó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Maka necesitaba una respuesta antes de ahorcarlo y hacerlo llegar al otro mundo.

–Sentía curiosidad– respondió Soul con calma.

–¿Curiosidad? ¿Es en serio?– preguntó con incredulidad mientras se levantaba del suelo y comenzaba a caminar por la cocina– ¡Es ridículo! Y no me vayas a decir que es porque eres hombre porque esa es una justificación absurda.

–No era eso lo que iba a decir– sonrió– Sentía curiosidad de saber qué tipo de corpiños usabas– habló y se acercó a ella peligrosamente.

Maka, por instinto, retrocedió ¿Era su imaginación o Soul se veía sexymente amenazante? ¿Ella había pensado que Soul era sexy? Rayos, eso no era bueno.

Soul comenzó a reír al ver la cara de la chica. Por su expresión parecía que hubiese visto un fantasma, pero el carmín de sus mejillas le mostraba que estaba avergonzada o pensando en quien sabe qué cosas raras.

–Dejaré pasar esto– soltó la chica de golpe– Devuélveme mis corpiños, prométeme que no volverás a tomar nada que sea mío y haré de cuenta que esto jamás pasó.

–De acuerdo, te los devolveré– dijo, y ambos subieron las escaleras hacia la habitación de Soul.

–Te esperaré en mi cuarto, no pienso pisar el tuyo– frenó frente a la puerta de su habitación y entró.

–Bien– habló Soul divertido y entro en la suya.

–x–

Black Star miraba el techo de su habitación intentando entender por qué Soul había mentido. Él había sido el que le robó los corpiños a Maka y se los había escondido en diferentes partes de la casa para joderla. Solo le había dado uno a Soul para que el peliblanco no dijera lo que estaba haciendo y mantuviera la boca cerrada. Y tampoco comprendía por qué la chica aún no había encontrado sus prendas ya que él las había escondido en lugares que sabía que ella los hallaría con facilidad.

Pero lo que nuestro querido amigo no sabía era que Maka jamás había encontrado esos corpiños porque cierto chico de cabello blanco los había encontrado primero y se los había quedado para él.

Después de todo, Soul amaba a Maka. Pero, especialmente, amaba… su ropa interior.

–x–

–Espero que no vuelvas a meter tus narices en donde no debes, ladrón de corpiños.

–Claro– suspiró por cuarta vez desde que había entrado a la habitación de Maka a devolverle sus corpiños. La chica le estaba dando el sermón de su vida mientras se peinaba frente al espejo.

–Bueno, ya puedes irte– le indicó y Soul se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia la puerta para salir y la cerró.

Si Maka hubiese estado atenta, se hubiese percatado de la sonrisa divertida que el chico tenía plasmada en la cara.

Bien, Maka le dijo que prometiera que jamás volviera a tocar alguna de sus cosas, así que por ella aprendería la lección… O quizás no… Porque, después de todo, él no había prometido nada.

-¡Maldito seas, Evans! ¡Devuélveme mis bragas!

Si… las cosas se estaban por poner muy interesantes de ahora en adelante.

Él ¿ladrón de corpiños? Pfff, eso ya estaba pasado de moda. Ahora Soul Eater Evans era ¡El ladrón de bragas!

**Fin**

* * *

**_¡Tararararararan! xD_**

**_¿Qué tal? _**

**_Ustedes deciden si me dan tomates podridos o chocolates xD_**

**_¡Nos leemos en otra!_**


End file.
